


iNSTiNCT

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Breeding, Dominance, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: 《 A bestial growl crept up his throat as he shed his white gloves and let them fall to the floor, revealing hands with sharp claws."Now, Purple," Black whispered coldly, stepping closer to the vent. 》
Relationships: Black/Purple (Among Us)
Kudos: 99





	iNSTiNCT

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [iNSTiNCT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831436) by [TRASHiNiMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA). 



> I am very sorry, english is not my first language so i tried to do as best as I could !
> 
> Ps: Black is inspired by my own character design called Morphine. Morphine is the ship's impostor and doctor. If you're curious, I've created my own alien species (the copycats) with a story around Black, it's here:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/s/aGlnaGxpZ2h0OjE3ODgxNDU1NzA2Nzc3NjI3?igshid=15jo725b6bnvl&story_media_id=2409430737685233729_2728128575

If there was one thing about this ship that everyone dreaded, it was Black's bad mood, the crew medic.

The six foot tall man was not known to be the most pleasant of company, but when he was in a bad mood it was best not to stand in the same room as the latter.

The medic sighed heavily, clenching his fist. Something had been wrong within the ship for a few hours and Black knew exactly why he was feeling so agitated. He recognized the symptoms. He felt feverish, salivated excessively, and couldn't concentrate for more than ten seconds without his body being taken over by jerks and a growing internal temperature. He also thanked his helmet which did not allow other crewmates to see his face but his body language would soon betray him.

Impossible to continue working under these conditions. He cursed this person who risked compromising his cover and unwittingly, he slammed his spoon down on the table in frustration and attracted the stares of the other crewmates.

"Are you okay, Black?" Lime inquired courageously.

Black only nodded slowly before getting up and hurried out of the dining hall. What a fool, cursed the doctor who vowed to kill Purple wherever he could hide.

On the way to his infirmary, he passed White outside the door, who was holding his hand and slowed his pace. Could it be...? He smelled a somewhat strong smell of blood emanating from his colleague.

"White?  
\- Ayo, Black. S'rry, 'was taking care of tha filta an' I cut maself mate. I think I need stitches. "

Black rolled his eyes before taking his hand without any delicacy and inspected the wound which clearly needed four stitches.

“Come in,” he said, releasing his hand, “I'll treat this.  
\- Great, thank ya. "

In normal times, Black would have shown more enthusiasm for the injury. He was passionate about the workings of the human body, but at this moment he was hardly overjoyed. White was having a bad timing and would pay the price.

"Ouch!" White said when Black came to disinfect his wound.

Black royally ignored him. He had to get rid of him as quickly as possible. He grabbed a needle and thread before getting ready for the task, closing the wound cleanly.

"Are ya sure ya're okay, Black?" White said a little uncomfortably. "Ya neva shake but there ...  
\- I do not feel well today, that is all."

Which was not totally wrong either. But White insisted, which annoyed Black a little more.

"Listen ... Ya're doing a good job, Black. Ya really are a great Doc, I assure ya, ya always have the answer to everything but sometimes ya need to rest, mate. Overwork is nat good for health. "

Black nodded and cut the last thread before grabbing something to cover the wound. Satisfied, he then turned to White and grabbed him abruptly by the collar of his coat.

"H-Hey what are you doing?  
\- I take your advice," Black said, pushing White out of the medbay..  
"Huh?  
\- I am going to rest. Don't bother me. "

And with that, Black pressed the button that sealed the door to his infirmary and then turned in the direction of the back of the room and cocked his head to the side, grimly cracking the back of his neck. A bestial growl crept up his throat as he shed his white gloves and let them fall to the floor, revealing hands with sharp claws.

"Now, Purple," Black whispered coldly, stepping closer to the vent.

...

Black couldn't contain his form any longer as he was crawling through the vent in search of his target. The hormone-filled oxygen was making his body uncontrollable and gradually revealing its true nature. Two horns that had pierced his helmet adorned his head, including the right one broken while behind him, a thick black tail trailed on the ground.

He paused when a new wave of scent much stronger this time took him by the throat and clenched his teeth, cursing his body which was unfortunately showing the most receptive.

"You are pathetic, Purple," Black snarled, letting his saliva flow uncontrollably down his fangs as he finally came up to his prey.

The form huddled in the depths of the ventilation shifted a bit, just enough so that he could glance at his counterpart before letting his head fall, too weak.

"Sorry ...  
\- Oh, you are sorry ... " Black mocked in a dark tone. "Do you have any idea of the risk you are exposing us to? Look at you. "

Black's words were contemptuous. The latter moved closer and grabbed Purple by the throat, tightening his hand around the weaker one, pressing his sharp claw against his chin as a threat.

"Besides being a poor impostor, you are a weak omega. I better kill you right away, but unfortunately for me you still have a job to do."

Purple stirred, suffocating in the towering form of Black towering over him. His body was so weak, coated with a thin layer of sweat and his scent ...

Addictive.

"Black please help me ..."

The doctor lifted the visor of his helmet and groaned in his counterpart's face, snapping his saliva-dripping fangs once as a warning. Purple jerked back, turning his face away, startled by it.

Black's tail then began to divide into two blackish appendages which then wrapped around Purple's thighs and made him spread his legs as far as this confined space allowed.

"I'm not doing this to help you. So shut up."

Black released his counterpart's throat and came to tear Purple's garment at his crotch, exposing his privacy. Black took a quick look at the anatomy of this omega. Purple had a penis smaller than an alpha and looking down he could notice the upstream liquid flowing slowly from his orifice. Black ran his tongue over his fangs, he imagined passing it along the anatomy of his captive and reveling in this precious fluid. He couldn't ignore his primal instinct although he was tempted to suppress it but it was much stronger than him.

"You know i will knot you for a few hours, don't you?"

Purple nodded, stirring before letting out a pitiful moan as a tentacle grazed his entrance before slowly creeping inside.

"Just thinking about it makes me nauseous."

Black spat in his face, catching the inside of his knees with his hands while penetrating him with two of his tentacles. The omega stirred in discomfort, his breath heaving with anticipation. His body was so sensitive and begging, Black had to touch it.

When the taller felt Purple's anal cavity relax and the pheromones intensify, he opened his mouth and let his oddly long tongue wrap around his counterpart's penis. Purple tightened around the alpha's tentacles instinctively.

"Black ...!" The impostor moaned, quickly placing his hand over his mouth to stifle his voice.

As for Black, he released his member after a few seconds and withdrew Purple's hand from his face then came to give a generous lick on the lips of his counterpart before insinuating his tongue in the latter's mouth.

Purple was aware that Black was forcing in him an aphrodisiac which he secreted in his saliva in order to make him docile but also to favor their coupling which risked being somewhat unpleasant to him. The alphas had a long and imposing penis, with rounded spikes along the penis which once housed inside a mate, doubled in size in order to stay in place and deposit the semen.

When Black finally stood up while withdrawing his tentacles, the latter came to whisper coldly while bringing the tip of his manhood against the hole of his captive.

"Because of your damn pheromones I'm so horny it makes me sick. I'm gonna fuck you raw, I will split you wide open and when I orgasm and flood your body with cum, you will have to take my knot like the little slut you are. "

Black thrusted his hips sharply and put his hand on Purple's mouth who had almost screamed as he felt the massive member lodge deep in his ass. However, the impostor wasted no time and pulled back slightly before returning immediately, his hips slamming against the thighs of his captive who couldn't help but moan as he threw his head back every time Black entered him.

Purple felt full, his anal cavities perfectly touched in all the right places, eliciting spasms of pleasure that didn't leave Black indifferent. With these spasms around his member, Black felt the base of his penis swell with excitement and picked up the pace, adopting a bestial rhythm that made Purple move on the cold floor.

The omega couldn't fit his legs around his counterpart's hips properly due to the narrowness of the place so he pinned the soles of his feet on the ceiling and his eyes widened as Black sank deeper from this new angle inside him and bit him bluntly on his shoulder. The violent bite surprised Purple who unwittingly had an effect of expansion at the level of his orifice to welcome inside something much bigger and the knot of Black was found inside, tying the two lovers suddenly. Black began to shake, growling, never letting go of his lover's shoulder who was paralyzed as he poured himself into him profusely. The omega could feel the thick liquid that drowned his privacy, the throbbing of Black's member, hot and imposing.

Black released his jaws and straightened up slightly, staring in disgust at where they were both intimately bound. Purple sighed, finally appeased. There wasn't much to do now except wait for the knot to loosen.

"You'd better not impregnate yourself with me," Black warned him. "I wouldn't hesitate to kill our offspring if your eggs turned out to be fertilized."

After an hour, Black tried to withdraw and when he encountered no resistance, he slid his penis out of his companion and clicked his tongue on his palate when he saw a good amount of liquid flowing through it. down to the ground.

"Luckily for me, I don't have to make you cum for your heat to stop. My sperm have been enough to stop your body from emanating those damn pheromones."

Black sighed darkly and added, giving him two small slaps on his cheek to humiliate him, ready to go.

"Disappoint me again, and I will make you wish you were dead."


End file.
